rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mimi Imfurst
Mimi Imfurst '''es el nombre artístico de '''Braden Chapman, un drag queen profesional, actor, comediante y DJ de Portland, Maine. Mimi compitió en la Temporada 3 de RuPaul's Drag Race, donde fue eliminada en el episodio 4, posicionándose en el 11mo lugar. Regresó para competir en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race, donde hizo equipo con Pandora Boxx, formando el "Team Mandora". Ambas fueron eliminadas en el primer episodio, posicionándose en el 11mo/12mo lugar, pero 6to lugar como pareja. Es mejor conocida en el programa por ser escandalosa y por un curioso sentido del humor, que no fue muy popular entre las otras reinas y los fanáticos. Al igual que su aparición en All Stars, no fue muy bien aceptada. Origen de su Nombre Drag Su primer nombre drag, durante la secundaria, era Delilah DeMistra; inspirado por el personaje de Hedy Lamarr en Samson and Delilah. Cuando se mudó a New York, había otra drag queen llamada Delilah, por lo que lo tuvo que cambiar. Quería que su nuevo nombre fuera un juego de palabras gracioso. Su madre drag es Sweetie, quien interpreta a Olestra en Starrbooty. RuPaul's Drag Race Temporada 3 Mimi fue eliminada en el episodio 4 de la Temporada 3. El desafío consistió en que las reinas, divididas en dos equipos, crearan un motivador y gracioso video de rutinas de ejercicios. Mimi fue elegida para estar en el equipo de Manila Luzon, a enfrentarse contra el equipo de Carmen Carrera. Mimi eligió hacer la rutina de saltar la cuerda. De acuerdo a los jueces, el video de Mimi era difícil de digerir, debido a lo absurdo y salido de lugar que era. A Mimi se le ocurrió imitar un tono de voz femenino muy agudo para hablar durante el video, lo cual fue estúpido para Michelle Visage. Mimi resultó sentenciada junto con India Ferrah, lo cual resultó una dramática y muy recordada batalla lip-sync. En medio de la batalla, Mimi bajó del escenario hasta el panel de los jueces junto con India, se agacho debajo de India y la levantó sobre sus hombros, cargándola de vuelta al escenario. Al final del lip-sync, RuPaul citó "el drag no es un deporte de contacto", y Mimi tuvo que irse a casa. All Stars Mimi hizo una aparición que sorprendió a todos en RuPaul's All Stars Drag Race. Sin embargo, fue eliminada en el primer episodio. Un giro sorpresa fue dado apenas comenzó dicha temporada, el cual consistía que cada concursante debía hacer pareja con otro para poder competir. Cada pareja sería juzgada en equipo y en caso de sentencia, ambos tendrían que ir a casa. Mimi y Pandora Boxx fueron elegidas al final, debido a que Mimi no fue elegida por ninguna de las otras participantes. Mimi y Pandora no tuvieron otra opción que formar una pareja. Pandora estaba devastada por esto, ya que no quería trabajar con Mimi. Mimi trató lo mejor que pudo para convencer a Pandora de que trabajaran juntas para ganar el desafío, pero había demasiada tensión entre ellas. La pareja no funcionó como debía. En la pasarela, el equipo de Pandora y Mimi fue llamado "Team Mandora". Debido a la falta de confianza en el equipo, a su debilidad en el desafío, sus trajes de pasarela y la tensión entre las dos; resultaron ambas como sentenciadas, en contra del "Team Shad" (Chad Michaels y Shannel). Por "Mandora" batallaría Mimi y por "Shad" batallaría Chad Michaels. Chad opacó a Mimi Imfurst y ambos miembros de "Mandora" fueron enviadas a casa. Desempeño en la Competencia Mensaje de Despedida "mimiimfurst.com 'life is too short to live someone else's'" Frases Memorables * "I bought cookies!!!!" * "I got a big everything girl." * "I only weigh 98 pounds. The rest of this is liver." * "Boo just 'cause you got a sugar daddy who pays everything for you..." * "I try to put the B in subtle." * "I think I could win All Stars because I'm a well routed, fierce queen." * "This time around, I will not pick nobody up, it is time for America to see who I really am." * "Life is like a pay-check, a generous figure is always nice." * "This is Deja-Ru!" * "Pandora is being a little bitchy!" * "You listen to me for one hot minute!" * "F*cking shenanigans!! I don't have time for this!"''' * "Do not attack my fans bitch!" * "Shangela's lampshade has become a weapon." * "The lipsync's starting to get a little violent." Trivia * A mi temprana edad fue echado de su casa por su sexualidad y fue adoptado por una pareja de lesbianas. * Suele montar en trineo halado por perros en la nieve, junto con sus madres adoptivas. * Estuvo en una banda llamada XELLE. * La primera vez de Mimi como drag, fue a los 10 años en la Escuela Bíblica. * Comenzó a hacer drag profesionalmente a los 16 años. * Fuera de drag, escucha mucho las noticias. Pone MSNBC mientras se maquilla. * De niño era muy callado. Mimi en las Redes # Instagram de Mimi. # Twitter de Mimi. # Facebook de Mimi. # Página Oficial de Mimi. en:Mimi Imfurst Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 3 Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Reinas Tamaño Grande Categoría:Primera Eliminada Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Reinas All Stars Categoría:All Stars Temporada 1 Categoría:Equipo Mandora Categoría:Reinas de New York Categoría:Undécimo Lugar Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Tercera Eliminada Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Nacidas en 1983 Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:House of Acid